30 Kisses Blood Stains
by MapleandPolarBears
Summary: Written for a Writing game: HetaOni. The a family that stays together, dies together. Drabble. Character Death. Non romantic


Done for a Writing Exercise/Game on my RP forum. The game is called 30 Kisses. There's 30 prompt words/phrases in which to write a short story involving a kiss.

This theme was Blood Stains... which I decided to do HetaOni. This is the first none Romantic 30 kisses I've ever done... I don't mind AmeCan... I just love PruCan a heck of alot more... so it creeped in right at the end...

LOADS OF CHARACTER DEATH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"America!" The shout from the end of the corridor was deafening as the usually shy and timid nation ran to his brother, an arrow hitched in his bow ready to fire at the monster. "Kumajirou!" The polar bear running beside him ran a head and took a swipe at the gray monstrosity as Canada's arrow flew true to its target, between the monster's eyes.

With a shriek, the monster faded leaving the two brother's alone, or so Canada thought. America's face was smeared with stains of blood and tears and his hands dripping red. The Canadian's first thought was that America was hurt but as he got closer he realised that his brother was unharmed, and the blood was of the two figures laying beside him.

The moment Canada recognised the two he stopped dead in his tracks, falling to his knees in an instant. "P...Papa... France..." he choked out, a hand covering his mouth as he looked to the other, "England." He saw America walk towards him and kneel down, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," America muttered, "They were protecting me." Canada stood up and took a few shaken steps towards them, America following close behind. Canada went straight to France, shifting some blood covered blond strands from his face, tear filled violet eyes cast over him. "We can't stay. We need to find the others," America told him.

Canada however had no intention of leaving, "I'm staying here," he muttered.

"You know that's a stupid idea... the monster will come back... It could kill you."

"I don't care I'm not leaving!"

"Canada, please. We have to..."

"DON'T tell me to leave!" Canada shouted, as he spun round to face him, standing and facing the similar face directly. There was less blood on his face, than on Americas, but the tear staining was just as his twin.

America said nothing, instead he closed the gap between them and hugged him. Canada soon relaxed and held onto him tightly, fingers gripping the back of his bomber jacket, face buried in the fur. America's strong arms held him securely, refusing to let go. However he had to let go when he heard a loud growl then a pained whimper from behind him.

The two brother's turned round in shock to see the white polar bear land on the floor with a loud thud, blood pooling around the white fur, "Kumajirou!" the Canadian cried in horror, as his pet lay lifeless beside them. He drew his bow once again and heard America cock his gun, both of them aiming their weapons towards another one of the monsters. Arrows and bullets took off towards the monster, although this one was much larger than the previous monsters and the projectiles bounced off its hard skin.

It moved slowly, getting closer until it was close enough to swing a heavy arm towards them. It missed America when he took a leap backwards, Canada, however took the full brunt of the attack and was thrown against the far wall beside the lifeless bodies of their father figures.

"Canada!" America cried running to him, and holding him closely, tears filled the American's eyes as he pulled him into his knee.

"I-I'm sorry America... You were... right..." Canada choked out, "looks like I'm not getting out of this mansion either." He turned to face France and England, and gave a smile, "forgive me?"

America held him tightly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Of course I do," he said before the life left his brother's eyes. His gripped the limp body tighter raising his tear filled eyes to the monster, who was walking slowly towards him.

Before the monster swung at him in a deadly blow he heard Italy's scream followed by Prussia shouting Canada's name. But it was too late. The last thing he saw was Italy, and Prussia running to the monster, before the blow hit him and the pain claimed him to the darkness.


End file.
